A Little Piece Of Heaven
by slefanitsa
Summary: Belphegor and Mammon are out for a mission where they find their targets as small fries. It's rather boring task for the Arcobaleno, but for the blonde assassin, it's just another fun killing game where he can murder people mercilessly. Contents are mature for extreme violence and bloodshed!


_**Author's note**: This is my first Belphegor's fan fiction dedicated to my friend who is really good at portraying Bel (Cliff) and also my lovely Mammon (Cielo, thanks for giving me inspiration to write Mammon, your Mammon is awesome~). This fan fiction may contain explicit materials such as bloodshed, extreme violence and sadistic murder. (ps. Writing a fight is really difficult, forgive my grammar errors and typos.)_

_**Characters**: Belphegor & Mammon from Varia (Katekyo Hitman Reborn series)_

_**Disclaimer**: None of characters are mine; all the characters stated in this minific belong to the respective creator Amano Akira. The title of this fan fiction is based on Avenged Sevenfold's song; "A Little Piece of Heaven"._

_**Rating**: M for extreme violence._

* * *

**A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN**

* * *

Belphegor was walking out from a bar where the Varia's meeting was held today. It was strange of course that Boss decided to gather them in a bar instead of Varia headquarters. But it was their Boss anyway—and even the meeting itself was useless. What the Boss said were just 'fuck you' and 'stupid mission'. After all, Squalo was the one who had to explain the whole thing to the two assassins who were subjected to accomplish this 'stupid mission'.

It was just another day in autumn, when usually Varia assassins were dying from boredom in the headquarters because there was rarely any mission at a time like this. But it was like a miracle somehow that suddenly there was an attack against the Vongola headquarters two days ago which made two people injured. After waiting for twenty four hours, the Vongola informant finally contacted the Vongola Assassination Squad, giving them the information about the attacker.

"I'm still curious of how powerful you are, Mammon~" Bel began, trying to break the silence that formed between the two Varia assassins. It was their first mission after their long hiatus because of those insignificant events—at least it was from Bel's point of view—that Boss had obsessed about. No matter how pointless those Vongola events were, it wasn't really a big deal for the Prince because at least he had fun for a bit by torturing one of Vongola Decimo's guardians; even though it wasn't more fun than making fun of Mammon, of course.

"Sheesh, Bel, you are called as the genius of Varia, yet you are no more than a butthead." Mammon stated indifferently; which in fact was only showing how bothersome and annoying Belphegor was. Mammon could at least stand Bel's childish yet creepy nature, because however, Bel was the only one who can (sometimes) surprise the Arcobaleno with one of his crazy idea. Well, he was the only compatible partner for the illusionist, _so far_.

To mention about Varia's Boss, Xanxus, after all was just an empty-head brash kid who was obsessed to be the Vongola's next Boss. He would prefer to stick his gun and shoot you with it than talking to solve problems. While their captain, Squalo was just a man with high pride of his swordsmanship who always ended up making the rest of Varia's members—including Mammon and Belphegor—to clean up the mess. And when it came to Lussuria, Mammon would prefer to stay away since he (or maybe she) was just an idiot who cared only for his appearance. There wasn't any much difference when it came to Levi; a dolt with an unusable brain who came to a fight without any _smart_ strategy. Considering those facts, there was no one other than Bel who met the Arcobaleno's qualification as a partner.

"Aiyaaa~ Mammon, later when we fight our targets, make sure to go all out, okay? Shishi~ I'm getting excited to see you fight~"

"Hm..." But Bel was _this_ annoying. "I probably don't need to go all out, Bel, after all I attend this mission with you. You might be the one who fight them in the end, while I'm receiving money from this mission."

"Eh?" Bel pouted slightly at Mammon's words. Well, it could be said that it was practically correct. Bel was always excited about killing people, and Mammon was the only one who was eager with the payment. But this mission wasn't about killing one or two peasants; they would probably fight another mafia family's assassins since their targets were those upper echelons of a mafia family.

"Why do you always care about the money, Mammon? Let's have fun by slaughtering these peasants once in a while, yes? Besides, we need to play... Shishi~ Mammon should play with the Prince once a while~" A grin, followed by his maniacally laughter echoed inside the Arcobaleno's ears.

"I'll think about it, but don't forget I'll add your debts into your tab." Mammon said nonchalantly—just a moment before she stretched her hand before the Prince's face. "Shhh Bel, stop."

When the baby asked the Prince to stop, they were in front of a walk-way into the forest. It shouldn't be wrong that they almost there, the mansion which was rumored to be hidden in the forest. The Arcobaleno raised her head and looked up to the sky as if she was reading the situation in their surroundings. Mammon who sat casually on Bel's shoulder (while clutching on Bel's collar as she knew riding on Bel's shoulder might end up killing herself because of Bel's horrendous movements) began to levitate and hover above Bel's head.

"Mammon, what is it?" Bel who was playfully enjoying his 'trip' with Mammon suddenly began to stay alert. He knew that Mammon sensed something—and probably it was something bad where he needed to get ready to attack, otherwise, he would end up give the opening to the enemy to assault them.

"You have read the data we received from our informant, no?" Mammon asked while descending, sitting back on the Prince's shoulder.

"Geh... of course I did!" He growled lowly at the Arcobaleno. "What's with that, huh, Mammon?"

"It seems that we've been in their location without realizing it." Mammon stated. "It was your fault who can't shut your mouth while we're in a mission, that's why we end up finish the task longer than its expected time."

Belphegor tilted his head to the side. Now that he just realized it, it seemed that they had fallen (somehow) into the enemy's illusion. It was weird that Mammon also fell into such trick, though, but there wasn't any time to think about it. The Prince kept walking and, with wary eyes scanned his surroundings through his fringe, trying to figure out if there was any peasant in their surrounding who ready to attack.

"Tch, so what if we've come into their place without realizing? It's our objective after all."

Mammon sighed and shook her head slightly. "Bel, you're a genius, I know. Just stop being a blockhead idiot because you're hanging around too much with our captain." The Arcobaleno once again started floating few inches above Bel's shoulder. "I know you might come with some surprising attack and strategy, but you shall keep it in mind that we are not fighting against those high school students."

"Gah... I understand that Mammon. Now come to think of it, there's one from two o'clock, another one on seven o'clock. Shishi~ _wanna try killing, baby?_"

The Prince stopped and reached into his pockets. This would be interesting somehow... How many people he could kill in only a day? There should be more than twenty people guarded this place at the moment. But there were only two people at this spot, perhaps the others were guarding their high echelons, no? Bel couldn't careless about it, his instincts were only to kill—and _kill_ only, nothing else at the moment.

"I probably shall remind you not to hurt yourself Bel, because it would be troublesome for _me_." Mammon said again. "However, I'll let you enjoy slaughtering these two '_peasants'_ yourself." He imitated the Prince as he floated away from the blonde assassin.

Not surprising for the killer when two people who hid themselves finally showed up—he knew it from the start that they were hiding. The blonde stuffed his hands into his pockets, stepping few inches forward with his playful smirk adorning his face. He wasn't planning to attack first; it would be boring to kill them in instant, no? He would play a bit longer with those peasants.

"Mammon, you shall never jump into this fight, you get that, baby?" A grin. Bel tilted his head slightly to the Arcobaleno. "These peasants are _mine_."

"Hm..." Mammon didn't responded of course, she didn't think she should jump into Bel's fight, it was unnecessary since Bel was the one who handled these enemies.

"Are you two done with your strategy's building?" Asked the man in black coat as he pointed his gun at the Varia assassins.

"Hehee~ wait a bit longer would you? I'm talking to this baby, making sure she doesn't interfere with our fight. Ushishi~ your opponent will be me; the Prince~"

"Geez Bel, stop slacking around and finish them already." Mammon shook her head.

"Right, we're going to finish you first," the first man, with a blade in his hand, suddenly went into the blonde Prince as swung his blade, trying to cut the Prince.

With an _almost_ graceful movement, Belphegor dodged the enemy's attack easily, jumping back few meters. He didn't even show any expression that he was surprised; he could easily read the enemy's movement because for Bel, they weren't in the same level to beat the Varia's assassins. Reaching at his jacket's pocket, it was now his turn to show how a true assassin worked.

"Ushishi~ what a silly technique you got there, _peasant_~" Bel took out his knives and showed his enemy a dozen of his knives in his hands. "Instead of using a stupid blade, I will show you how a genius uses knives to kill. Shishishi~"

"We won't let you!" Another one who used guns started shooting at Bel. "Don't get cocky, bastard!"

_Geh, it would be troublesome_, Bel thought. He knew how to deal with people with blade, or dynamites like what he did back then when he fought against one of Vongola Decimo's guardians. But he knew that gun was something else, just like his Boss who used guns to fight, guns were a bit more effective than blade which had to be attached on the user's hand, and gun's attack was more effective than dynamites. Bel understood it would be a bit difficult to attack him while dodging his attacks. And it's worse to know that he had two opponents at once. However, his genius brain wouldn't let him to be cornered in this situation—and his princely nature wouldn't allow him to lose in a fight.

As he predicted before, the gun's attack was quite effective to numb the Prince's movement for a second. And that 'perfect' moment was used by the blade-man to land a single deathly blow on Bel's back; but thank to the Varia Quality, Bel read the movement so that he could dodge the attack, although his jacket was ripped badly, showing his strip-patterned tee.

Bel once again tried to dodge the gun-man's attack as he threw one of his knives to the nearest tree to the gun-man. _Just one more knife and I can corner the gun-man before attacking the blade-man_, he thought as he jumped into the air, throwing another knife as it went through the gun-man's side. It was one of his well-known techniques to use knives and wires, setting them around the prey so that they could not escape from Bel's final blow. Luckily for Bel that only few people could figure out his technique alive. Most of them were too late to realize this technique so that they couldn't escape the death.

_A bit more_. Bel rolled on the ground and threw his knives; his right hand aimed at the gun-man while his left hand was aiming at the blade-man. _Perfect_. The knives went to his targets perfectly. He didn't aim at the body, though, he was aiming at the trees near to them so that he could set the perfect trap to slaughter them with no mercy.

There were about twenty knives he had thrown to his surroundings. Although it seemed that he thre it randomly, Bel looked confident with his own attack. And it was his advantage since the enemy seemed to look down on him. _Yes, keep looking down on me before you realize how fool you are_, he grinned at the enemies, taking out his knives from his pocket.

"Hahahah you don't seem can throw them perfectly, kid. Don't get cocky—"

_Numb. Yes, go die. _The Prince laughed maniacally as the enemy—both of them—suddenly froze as they realized there were wires around them, making them unable to move even for an inch.

"Ushishishi~ what is it?" Bel showed another dozen of knives in his hand.

"What the—how did you—"

"Hm, so you just realized that Bel missed the target on purpose? Silly goose... I understand why most of Bel's enemies die ridiculously." Mammon shook her head again—but somehow she was amused at this 'show'.

"Shhhh shut up Mammon~ it's already the time to finish them because we still have some targets to kill. Shishi~ it's a bit boring though~"

"You're the one to talk Bel, now finish them already; we don't have much time to have a conversation." Mammon grunted.

"Ushishi~ fine then, baby, I'll kill them now~"

With that, the Prince moved the knives on the wires; making the wires acting as a rail. It would be one of the worst deaths in the world when you have couple of wires around your whole body and a dozen of knives were moving toward you in a high speed movement, ready to cut your fresh flesh until you shed your bloods. And the genius assassin was more than smart to attack only on the enemy's veins. Their hands were surrounded by invisible wires while their neck would be cut even if they move ever so slightly. It was a dead end after all.

No more than three seconds, those knives cut the enemies' body. Belphegor laughed again, watching as they shed their bloods and hung between life and death. A cruel death, that their bodies weren't able to rest on the ground as the wires were holding their bodies. It was as if they were dried from their blood until they really died.

"Bel, it's creepy to see them jolting from pain." Mammon who hid her eyes preferred not to see such phenomenon since it was inhuman from any point of view. "Torturing our enemies is just your _fetish_, isn't it?"

"Ahahh—ahahahahahahahahah! Mammooooooooooooooon~ just look at them! Look!" Bel sat on the ground and laughed hysterically. "They died while standing, ushishishi~ they really have _style_~ ahahah—"

"Geez... It was you who made them die _that_ way." Mammon descended and sat on Bel's shoulder again. "Now, now, Bel, let's move to the next target. This one target is their boss; I might get a higher payment for killing him."

* * *

After walking for five minutes, both Varia assassins finally met the end of the forest—or perhaps it was just an open field in the forest. There was a big mansion with a massive gate in front of it. Doubtlessly it was the enemy's mansion. But however, it was strange that the mansion seemed to be empty. Did the enemy ran away when Bel and Mammon was still in the forest? Perhaps both men they met before just a bait to buy them time to run?

"Mammon it's tiring, can we stop for a minute here?" Bel looked up at the gate and then pointed at the spot near to the wall.

"Oh my, Bel, what are you going to do now? Sit and wait until they attack you first? It's no longer a game, okay? We need to accomplish our mission faster because I don't want to lose even a cent of the payment."

"Come on, you promise me to have fun with me, right? Let's make them suffer slowly~"

"Geez... when did I say that I agree to 'have fun' with you? Hanging around with you is already a loss for me. Now that we have a chance to gain money, I don't want you to slack around."

"Gehh..."

With another pout on his face, Bel finally agreed to move. He jumped to the hedge which was about 20 feet tall and stood on it while observing the handsome building inside it. The mansion itself reminded both assassins to the Vongola headquarters. But however, they felt a different aura; an unnatural chill and unusual killing intense filling the atmosphere around them, even when the mansion was seemingly empty.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mammon began, levitating few inches above Bel's head. "I might have to jump into the fight this time. I sense aberrant power stuck inside this place."

Belphegor didn't say anything as the Arcobaleno finished her words. She was true, probably there was something inside this place which he couldn't handle himself. Besides, it could be a good way to see Mammon in action, right? The Prince couldn't help but smiled widely.

"Hehee~ nice idea Mammon. Now let's go~" Said the blonde assassin with his playful tone.

Jumping down to the ground, the Prince landed gracefully while the infant was hovering above him, casually flying. The two assassins stopped again—this time it wasn't because they was observing the situation they were in, but it was because there were already few dozens of men in suit before them.

"_Shit_." Belphegor's face changed from his accustomed playful expression into the surprised one. _When did they come here?_ It was only two seconds ago there was no one else in sight!

"Geez... Stupid Bel, it's an illusion." Mammon spoke nonchalantly. "I'm not interested in fighting such cheap illusion like this. Find the illusionist and fight him, Bel." She added.

"WHA—me? _Ding_. I thought you're the one who's gonna fight the illusionist! _Tch_." Pissed, Bel was pissed because of this. It wasn't like he couldn't fight an illusionist, no. But he thought it would be a good opportunity for him to see Mammon in action, but no. Mammon refused to fight a peasant like this one illusionist. Maybe she would change her mind if it was Fran, no? Bel had no idea. But he didn't have any more choice, did he? There were plenty of men—created by an illusionist—who were ready to kill him in instant if he didn't make a move.

Mammon left him no choice.

"Aiya~ I thought it's a true assassin's job to slaughter them." He stepped forward and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "But next time, Mammon, don't order me around or I'll kill you." The Prince the Ripper grinned to his partner and began throwing his knives.

_Here we go again_, he thought. It would be fun if they were real people, of course. But the only way to find the illusionist was to push him into his limit by defeating his illusions. With his faster movement, Bel couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to finish this faster. Few dozens of knives mercilessly stabbed those illusion men; Bel, on purpose, aimed at their eyes just to see the bloods spurted from their eyeballs.

At seeing his partner fighting the illusion men, Mammon examined from the air; looking for an opening to see through the illusion and trying to find where the illusionist hid himself. But it was rather annoying for the little Arcobaleno to see how Belphegor enjoyed himself instead of doing his job properly. But once again, it was Bel she was talking about. His playful nature couldn't be helped. Killing was his hobby, but torturing was much more fun for the Prince.

Shaking her head, the Arcobaleno continued observing the situation. And when there was a slight opening where Bel already defeated more than half of them, Mammon saw it; the person behind this cheap trick was hiding inside the mansion with about three people. It seemed that they were Varia's targets.

"Bel, I see them. They are hiding inside the mansion." Mammon yelled at the blonde assassin. "Can you finish them yourself, Bel? I'll go inside the mansion and fight the illusionist myself!"

_WHAT?!_ Bel gritted his teeth and glared at the little Arcobaleno behind his finge. _Just... now?_ He thought it was his job to fight the illusionist as well, but damn Mammon, she just used him to open a way to break into the mansion. _That damn Arcobaleno starts doing things in her own..._

"_Tch_. I'll be fine with these peasants. Don't worry about it, Mammon." He threw another knife to the side where a man tried to attack him with a katana. "Just don't kill them all yourself, I wanna kill real people as well~ hehee~ Take care Mammon, I'll be there in five minutes~"

"Hn. I'll finish them less than five minutes then." With that, the Arcobaleno disappeared from his sight.

"So, you are our targets. Geez... finally I can reach here without any trouble." Mammon stated as she's floating in the air.

Four men were sitting on their chair, facing a very large dining table, and were taken aback by Mammon's presence. They should have realized how powerful Varia assassins were, but even if they were aware of it now, it was way too late. Their illusions couldn't be compared to Mammon's illusions, of course.

"Y-you!" The biggest-looking man opened his mouth first. "How did you find us?!"

"My my, isn't it a stupid question to be asked to your enemy?" asked Mammon indifferently. "You shall now worry about your life. Ah, maybe no, you should not worry because I will take care of you better than Bel."

"Hah—hahah—" Another man laughed—rather nervously—to cover how surprised he was, but it didn't influence Mammon even in the slightest. "Your friend must be dead out there!"

"Huh? Bel?" Mammon furrowed her eyebrows. "It's impossible to kill Prince the Ripper. Just for your information, killing is his _pleasure_. And instead of killing his prey in instant, Bel prefers to torture them to death, which makes him take too long to kill just one person." Mammon raised her hand and snickered. "Now, now, instead of talking about our Varia genius, shall I begin with my trick? I've been bored enough with your cheap trick. Now let me show you mine, would you mind?"

One man stood up and growled at Mammon, telling her that he would be her opponent. It was unpleasant for the little Arcobaleno to fight them one by one, of course because she thought she could defeat them all just with one blow. But then she reminded what Bel told her earlier, that he also wanted to kill real person instead of those illusion-men out there. Well, maybe it would be a good idea to buy Bel some times.

"Alright. You will be my first opponent." Mammon muttered. "Now, _die_!"

Mammon, without any hesitance, released her illusion tentacles from her cloak. A fast movement of the tentacles allowed them to pierce through the other's body—but as expected, it was just an illusion body. The Arcobaleno, however, had read this trick and now she appeared behind the man's true body. Her tentacles once again grabbed the body and threw it few meters away, and the body roughly banged against the wall.

"How many times I have to remind you not to underestimate Varia Quality?"

Mammon was different from the Prince; she would rather end it fast because she didn't want to waste her time. So now she decided to end his life with one attack.

But her enemy wasn't that stupid to fall into her trick now, at least he could keep up with Mammon's strength for a moment. He charged at Mammon with his double blades in his hands—which were doubtlessly just illusions—trying to cut the baby who floated in the air. With her small stature, Mammon could evade the attack rather easily, swaying her body elegantly to the side, and then she moved up, higher just out of his reach.

It was surprising that a family like this one could manage to injure two Vongola men, while their high echelons were just small fries like this. Mammon who seemed rather disappointed, decided to end it right here. She didn't need to open her trump card, but her mid-level illusion should finish them.

Their surroundings suddenly changed, a darker aura filled the space and as if they were floating, Mammon was the only one who got hold on this situation. She floated casually and when she stretched her hand forward, those creepy tentacles appeared, moving fast like huge needles piercing through the male's body. Without doubt, the man who became Mammon's opponent fell to the floor as his body was ripped by the illusion.

It was the Arcobaleno's illusion; powerful and merciless. The other men were shocked by the baby's power. They probably—up to now—hadn't realized that Mammon was one of the strongest infants.

"H—how did you—" the other man stared at the baby in disbelieve. He didn't had any idea how his comrade was killed that easily. "I—I'm going to kill you!"

"Too bad, I've promised Bel to give the rest of you to him," she murmured under her breath at the time the Prince broke into the room. "You're too slow, Bel."

"Ushishi~" Bel panted slightly as he entered the room. He looked at three men who stood before the Arcobaleno and one man who had died on the floor. So Mammon just managed to eliminate one target after all. But he was tired enough he beat the three of them by himself. "Mammon, is that the illusionist you're talking about?"

"The one who has died, yes." She nodded. "Are you sure you're going to to kill them yourself, Bel? You look awful."

"_Tch_. Shut up! However, thanks to you, I manage to escape from those troublesome illusions—" Belphegor suddenly had to jumped back few meters as the man who said he would kill Mammon charged at him. But he was a bit too slow this time, which the enemy's sword cut his fringe slightly. "Fuck you—"

_Bloods._

Belphegor widened his eyes inhumanly as he saw bloods on his face. It couldn't be the enemy's blood, for sure. As he rolled on the floor, the Prince reached at his own face. His grin disappeared and it was replaced by his surprised expression. His blood—his own blood was shed in this fight. How dare this man, cutting him as if he could win against the Prince.

"My..." Bel's voice cracked. "My blood..."

"Dear God, here we go again, Bel." Mammon knew what would happen next. "I'll handle the rest for you then. Have fun."

"Ahahah—" Bel clutched in his hair and laughed hysterically, as if it was something fun. "Ahahahahahahah—_my_ blood! See... my blood, the _royal_ blood!"

"What's wrong with him—"

"_Gotcha_~" Bel who was just sitting on the floor suddenly appeared in front of his attacker. "Unforgivable~ shishishi~" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out some knives. His attacker had to move away because it would be deathly to be attacked from that close distance. But it was too late; once Bel was triggered to show his true nature, a death was unavoidable. No matter where the enemy ran, Bel would hunt him down until he dried his bloods.

With an unexpected movement, Bel jumped closer to the enemy as he threw his knives and it hit directly on the enemy's shoulder. Three knives at once, but it wasn't enough for the Prince. He really wanted to see the enemy fall down on the floor, showing by his own blood. He once again threw his knives and it pierced through the enemy's stomach. It was indeed difficult to dodge Bel's attack since he combined his wires which were used to limit the enemy's movement and his knives to directly attack the target.

A maniacally laughter echoed inside the room—the Prince was now directly attack the enemy while Mammon already finished the rest of them with her illusion. Belphegor sat on the enemy's body and he punched him with his fist.

"You bastard!" He banged the man's head against the floor. "I'll kill you~ hehee~" He reached inside his pockets and showed his knife to his prey. "I'll kill you with this~ shishishi~"

The blonde assassin—even though he knew the man he killed was already dead—kept attacking the male without mercy. He stabbed him rapidly with his knives in both of his hands. His face was covered by the blood which spurted from the male's veins, surely Bel was distied by the enemy's blood. He couldn't help but laughing while stabbing.

"Ahahahah—this is _fun_!"

"Bel, that's enough—"

"SHUT UP, BABY!" he growled loudly as he kept stabbing, ripping the male's body with his knives.

"..." Mammon gulped, she knew this was bad. But Bel was scary when he was in this state that made the Arcobaleno didn't know what she had to say. "Bel... Let's go home, it's over now—"

"I said shut up! I'm having fun now!"

"Listen Bel!" Mammon floated down and patted the Prince's head with her small hand. "Let's go home, he's already died."

"Ushishi..." Bel panted and raised his head, looking at the Arcobaleno who floated above him. "He's died..."

"Yes, he has died." Mammon sighed—even though she was afraid if suddenly Bel would attack her for no reason. "Now let's go home, it's over now."

_It's over_, it was what Mammon said. Prince the Ripper moved away from the body and sat on the floor, he moved his hands closer to his face. This blood was his enemy's blood. He had killed him; he had ripped his body without mercy.

"It's over Mammon..."

"_Geez_..." Mammon casually sat on the blonde's shoulder and patted his head again. "It's over. It was a great job you did, Bel."

_Yes, let's go home, Mammon..._


End file.
